devilmaoufandomcom-20200215-history
The Creator (Maltheism)
The Creator is the central object of worship in most monotheist belief systems, including the Abrahamic religions of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. But in the controversial philosophy known as Maltheism (also known as Misotheim), God is depicted as either a completely unsympathetic monster and evil entity akin to Satan or a being that whilst not entirely malevolent is also capable of great evil as well as good, thus going against the usual belief of God as an all-loving, pure-hearted deity. The concept is as old as time itself and is regarded by many followers of mainstream religions as being ignorant at best and heresy at worst, but also has supporters in various sects such as some Atheists, Agnostics and so forth.The belief of God as a malicious entity is also known commonly as "God as the Devil" and appears often in fiction. The Maltheismic view of God is most commonly related to Yahweh God, also known as Jehovah or God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, who is one of the main characters in the Bible. DISCLAIMER: The views expressed below do not represent this wiki's stance on religion, we aim to be as neutral as possible in discussing such matters and on this page both arguments for and against this way of thinking will be presented. If you are offended by the subject matter below do not take it as a personal attack on your faith or culture. Also please refrain from adding false information or exploitative material designed to cause unnecessary offence to either side of this debate. Also do not ad an image, for this Wiki is more neutral on faith. Old Testament Much of the arguments found in Maltheism stem from accounts in the Old Testament of God releasing great suffering upon humans, sometimes in ways that seem in conflict with what modern society would associate with a kind, forgiving, and benevolent spirit. The Plagues of Egypt, the Biblical Flood and other accounts of Divine Wrath (not to mention God also ordering the commiting of genocide on several occasions) are often cited as proof that God (at least in the Old Testament) was capable of great destruction and even, some argue, malice - however many supporters of monotheism argue that such actions were not indiscriminate acts, always had a warning and were ultimately designed to enforce God's Law upon the mortal world and ensure that evil deeds and individuals would not go unpunished. However much of the punishments were directed towards both innocent and guilty citizens as opposed to only the guilty involved, so that counterpoint could be easily seen as flawed. Not to mention that from a modern standpoint, many of these "wicked" individuals did nothing wrong. It's also worth noting that, in the Old Testament, Yahweh does not depict himself as entirely good, admitting to having flaws and also being the creator of catastrophes. Therfore he could be seen as being somewhere in-between Lawful Neutral and Lawful Evil. New Testament Some criticize the fundamentalist God as portrayed in the New Testament as being too exclusive and prejudiced, as opposed to the all-loving and omnibenevolent image that the Christian God supposedly exudes. For instance, (if one sees it from a certain viewpoint) it will literately say that only Christians can go to heaven and one must know the name Jesus and accept him as their one and only savior. This phenomenon would disqualify the mentally handicapped, babies, animals, the Muslim countries, atheists, agnostics, Buddhists, Hindus, Tribal Animists, Jews, Shintoists, and others who are not affiliated with Christianity. A more recent notion is that people who don't speak English may also be disqualified, but this idea is from a claim put forh by people who are Politically far-right Americans, "British" or English, and Canadian fundamentalist's, rendering that point biased in regards to actual standards. Quran In the Quran Allah is said to have destroyed multiple tribes that disobeyed the prophets including the Ad tribe and Iram of the Pillars using "furious wind". Allah is often criticized for supporting murder of "infidels" and other cruelty, as well as Allah's supposed support of Jihad, a policy often used by Muslim fundamentalists to justify attacks, though supporters of Islam would counter this by arguing that Islamic Terrorists are misguided fanatics. In addition it is worth noting that though the Old and New Testaments and the Quran all do indeed show The Creator acting in very cruel and unusual manners, the evidence is not completely irrefutable. For those who are of a non-Fundamentalist faith and/or view the Abrahamic religions through a non-Fundamentalist lens much of this "evidence" loses validity, instead being written off as things imagined by people of a more ignorant time. Non-Fundamentalist followers of Abrahamic religions would simply say that The Creator never did any of these things because they do not take their holy scriptures literally. Conversely, those who view the Abrahamic Creator as an entirely fictional entity insist that all of The Creator's "appearances" show The Creator repeatedly acting in a malevolent manner and therefore Allah is indeed a melevolent entity, or at the very least, a morally ambiguous one. The Problem of Evil Another hotly debated subject in regard to God as a potentially neglectful and/or harmful entity rather than a supreme savior comes from the "Problem of Evil" - many question how an apparently all-loving deity could allow atrocities, wars and sin to run rampant across Creation and that even if it was down to free will one would have to question the morality of a being that holds the power to stop all suffering, yet does not. In turn those who support monotheism tend to belief that "evil" is designed as a test of faith and can be overcome with sufficient strength of will - in this way God is seen as the sole Salvation from the supernatural force commonly known as "Satan" (who can vary, depending on philsophy, from God's direct opposite (in power and morality) to an agent of God whose task is to "test" humanity via trickery, deceit and sin). The counterargument is that God is omniscient, therefore he knows the outcome of the test without comitting it. Yet another common counterargument to the "Problem of Evil" is that God's purpose is not to make the world a perfect place without conflict and that the only way for mankind to grow is if we are given full control of our own actions and their consequences, good and evil. Essentially the idea being that God is an advocate of "tough love" rather than a cosmic moderator. The Existence of Hell Some more liberal Christians (and a great many critics of monotheistic beliefs that include a version of Hell) claim that the medieval concept of Hell and the Biblical Lake of Fire is fundamentally wrong and does not fit well with a deity that is said to be capable of loving all and forgiving all sin as well as being incapable of cruelty. This becomes even more dubious when things that most would hardly consider crimes (such as a lack of faith in the religion the version of Hell comes from) are considered by preachers of Hell to be a cause for being sent to it. However there are those in support of monotheism that point out that Hell, if it does indeed exist, was intended solely for Satan, Lucifer, and other fallen angels as a sort of prison and that it was never meant to be a place of torment for humanity, who God holds dear as His creations. Nevertheless the idea of Hell has caused controversies - to the point that some more modern and liberal Christian sects do not believe Hell to be a real place at all but rather believe that all humans (no matter how wicked in life) will be saved by God: this is known as Universalism and stands in opposition to the Fundamentalist belief often known as "Hellfire and Brimstone" by critics due to its focus on an angry, wrathful God and different means by which humans can be sent to hell. Demiurge Theory ''See the full article here '' The Demiurge is a theory related to the idea of an evil or neglectful God but differs from outright Maltheism in the belief that the God of this world is actually an imposter (or lesser deity) and that a more benevolent Deity exists on a higher plane, giving a more Duelist theme to the theology as the Demiurge represents the "evil" side of reality and the unseen Creator the "good" side of reality. The Creator in People's Minds People in general (especially far-right fundimentalists) seem to be the ones that bring fuel to Maltheism. In which, they will look at people who have never done anything wrong but have been raised in other religions as automatic heathens. Certain books in the Old Testament, especially Leviticus, Numbers, and Deuteronomy, are used to show the Hebrew laws. While most believe that these were simply laws that the people of the land created, some of the fundimentalists are trying to show it as a justified action made by god. Others also criticize the belief that "all leaders are chosen by god" by arguing that god is responsible for millions of deaths by allowing these rulers to obtain power. What most deists and christians, however, believe is that god tries to influence what you think but that Satan also tries to control your mind. Others think that anything that happens that is bad (such as tornadoes and plagues) are Gods choosing. While most people believe that God tries to back off to prevent disasters, some think that god just looks back without action. The "god's chosen people" conspiracy is also something that seems to build paths for maltheism. Some say that he has a certain group of people that he uses to cast out all "Infidels". Some also have a theory (and the worst maltheism act by far) is that he ultimately will damn millions of descendants of a certain civilization from the instant they are born. However, (thankfully) most consider God to try to turn everybody to his way of thinking and some consider that he tries to work with everybody during their lives and works even harder with ones that have "less chance". Also, most gladly believe in Jesus's teachings and that your actions determine who you are more than what culture you are from. However, if he was to do a such thing like damning descendants or making it easier for a certain group would be totally against the idea of the All-Mighty Prince of Peace. Another complaint is that some say that God already destroyed Satan. Most, though, say that he defeats him in the book of Revalation. Another source is God's actions in the Holy Scripture which are sometimes believed to be acts of malice. Most believers, however, reject this belief in favor of the one that God uses the tools people of certain time can understand, such as his sword during ages of ignorance and love after Jesus' birth. One of the most obvious sources is The Roman Catholic Church and its satellites and departaments, such as the Inquisition. Their actions, which are considered amoral, were said to be done in the name of God, which included burning people and torturing them. This inevitably led some people to believe the God of Church to be a malevolent deity. Counterarguments of this would be that those who do terrible things in God's name are not in fact in his good graces but rather are "misguided". Of course what then is truly acting in God's name and will and what is not is a point of fierce debate. The Creator Being WORSE Than The Devil Some have put forth the idea that The Creator is in fact worse than The Devil. An even more controversial and new view in this field is the belief that the REAL reason The Devil rebelled was that he was trying to protect mortals from The Creator's wrath. This argument loses much of it's weight when it is remembered that in official holy scriptures The Devil is never shown to be anything but malevolent and is generally said to be incapable of kindness and altruism. Category:Evil Devils Category:Male Devils Category:God As The Devil Category:Religious And Mythological Devils